You and me, together
by yoyomia
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots written by me. This is mostly about Emma and Hook in Neverland, in Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke. I don't have a beta for those stories but I hope I will write them well without many mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Graham?**

**_They are still in Neverland where Emma and Regina have a quarrel. After that Emma and Killian have a little talk._**

**_I was depressed when I wrote this so… yeah… I hope you like it._**

**_Please excuse me for my mistakes._**

* * *

It's been fifteen days since Emma unlock the map and they are still in the woods searching for Peter Pan and Henry. In their searching they find Tinkerbell who didn't know where Pan and his Lost Boys were but who agreed to helps them.

With all of that, Emma was tired. She can't sleep at night because she still hears the boys crying and when she is asleep she has nightmares with Henry or with her parents. Another thing that gets tired for Emma is Regina who constantly says that she could use magic to find where are Henry and Pan. And today was one of those days when she was more annoying than ever.

"Do we really need to look around this island after Pan, when I could use magic to find him?" Says the queen with an annoying voice.

"Is it magic your solution to everything, Regina?" Asked Emma.

"In this case, yes it is."

"No is not. Bad things happen when you use your magic. Remember what happened with the mermaid and when you used magic on the map."

"None of those were my fault."

"Yes, they were. And is not just about those things."

"You put your trust in a pirate who helped Greg and Tamara, because he wanted revenge. How is this my fault?"

"Is not about Hook. You always choose the easy way, by using magic. You used magic to curse my parents, you tried to use magic to keep Henry with you, you wanted to use the trigger to kill us and the beans to run with Henry. You killed Graham because he remembered who he was. With magic!"

When Emma realized what she said, there was already silence. Everyone was there, listening. Including Hook.

"So, this is about? It's about Graham?" Regina said with a grin.

"No it's not!"

"It is. You blame me for his dead."

"It was your fault! I don't know how, but it was you! Wasn't it?"

"Yes! It was! And you want to know why? Because he chose you and because of you he remembered!"

"So you killed him."

"Yes! I killed him. But it was your fault! If it wasn't you the one who decided to stay in the town, he would be still alive."

"You lie! It wasn't my fault! You took his heart, not me!"

"Because he couldn't do what I told him to do!"

"No. Because he was a good man."

"He loved me, Miss Swan."

"You controlled his heart! He didn't love you! You lie to yourself, Regina. You think he loved you? You think you loved him? You lie to yourself again. If you would have been in love with him, you wouldn't killed him when he chose me. You were jealous and you took the easy way by killing him." And with that Emma turned on her heels and goes in the woods, alone, leaving Regina with the others.

At a moment she stopped behind a tree and sit on the ground. Maybe she was too harsh with Regina, but she knows she was right. Graham wasn't dead because of her, he was dead because of Regina. She killed him because he choose Emma. Because he wanted to have his heart back.

She felt how tears made their way in her eyes. She wanted to cry and not only for Graham.

One tear fell on her cheek in the moment when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned her head she was surprised to see Hook standing behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay, love?" In his voice was concern. He was worried about her.

"Yes. I am."

"You're not."He said coming closer and sitting on the ground a few steps near her.

"If you know the answer, why you asked, anyway?"

"I wanted to hear your answer."

They stayed in silence some moments until he decided to speak.

"What happened there?"

"I had a quarrel with Regina."

"I heard that. I'm pretty sure that even Pan and his boys heard that. What I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you yelled at each other?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess that I'm too tired for listening her and I hit a limit."

"What limit?"

"That limit in which I can support everything she says or she makes."

"You just need some rest." He said with a soft voice.

"I know. But I can't."

"Because you hear them."

"Yes."

"Came here, love." He made a sign with his hand for her to come closer.

"Why?"

"Come."

She goes closer to him and then he made something that surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her, making her put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that a while. Her head on his shoulder and his arms around her, on the ground, their backs pressed against the tree.

"Love? Who is Graham?"

"I don't want to speak about him."

"I told you about Milah."

He was right and she knows that, so she began to speak.

"Before I arrived in Storybroke, there was another sheriff." She took a breath and then she continued. "His name was Graham. He died."

"Why? How?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, he was known as The Huntsman. Regina sent him to kill my mother, but he couldn't kill her. Regina wanted my mom's heart and because Graham didn't killed her, she took his heart but she didn't killed him."

"What has she done?"

"Graham came in Storybroke with the curse and he became the sheriff. He and Regina… they had a relation."

"They were together?"

"I don't think so. No. They weren't. They just slept with each other."

"And why is he dead?"

"I don't know how and why, but he remembered who he was in the Enchanted Forest and he wanted to have his heart back."

"How happened this?"

"I don't know… In one night he kissed me and then in the next day he knew that he has no heart."

There was another silence and Emma wished to know what was in his mind, but she continued.

"We searched his heart but we couldn't find it. Instead I had a fight with Regina and I hurt myself in the head. We, me and Graham, goes back at the station and he took care of my wound, then we kissed. After that, he remembered more about his past, but I couldn't believe him that he has no heart. Though, I think that slowly I started to love him. When he wanted to kiss me again, he fell on the ground, unconscious. I tried to wake him, but…"

"He was dead."

"Yes. The doctors said that he died because of some natural causes. Henry, on the other hand, told me that Regina killed him. But I didn't believe him."

Her eyes were invadated with tears, but she let them fell. It was good to cry and because he was there she felt more relaxed.

"You know, Emma… We are more alike than you think."

"Milah?" She asked through tears.

"Yes. She died in my arms because Rumplestiltskin crushed her heart."

"And Graham died in my arms because Regina crushed his heart."

"Indeed."

One more time, silence comes between them. Emma continued to cry, her head still on his shoulder. She didn't know what he thinks, not until she saw a tear fell on her hand which was now on his chest. It was his tear. And then, in that moment, Emma knew that he cries, that her story brought back in his mind memories about Milah. And yet she couldn't believe that he cries.

They stayed there, tears fell between them, until Emma break the silence.

"You think you can love again?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She died a long time ago. Maybe it is time for me to get over. But you? Can you love again, Emma?"

"I don't know. I think I'm afraid to love again."

"Why?"

"I loved Neal and he leaved me. Then, when he came back, he died. I loved Graham and he died. I start to believe that I will die alone. That I won't have my happy ending."

"There's still hope."

"Hope for what?"

"For you to have a happy ending."

"I don't think so. Every person who loved me died."

"I'm still here."

He didn't say anything and neither she. They just stayed there for a while, alone, in silence, with Emma still in Hook's arms. Knowing that at a moment, in their future will be a happy ending. Maybe sooner than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Busted in the woods**

_**Prompt: Emma and Killian find themselves separated from the rest of the group and the kiss gets brought up again. Things get a little (or a lot) heated, until one of the others comes across them in the heat of the moment. Cue the drama!**_

**Here it is! I hope you like it. Please excuse me if there are mistakes. I tried to make it better, but I think that I have some mistakes.**

* * *

Five days have passed since Hook saved Charming and find a way to go back home after they will rescue Henry. Also five days have passed since Neal appeared in their camp, telling them that he was in the Enchanted Forest with Mulan, Aurora, Phillip and Robin Hood. And that he came back to help saving Henry and to make Emma to forgive him.

And what was his best way to make her do that? By kissing her when she did not expected him to do that. Right after she had a kiss with Hook. She didn't like his methods so she pushed him away right when Hook came back with some firewood. Doing exactly what she told him to do, right before their kiss. When she told him that it was just a onetime thing. And after that he saw her kissing Neal. His face was unreadable, but she saw in his eyes that he was really hurt.

Now they were still in the woods, taking break from their journey. Emma didn't speak too much since that day, especially with Neal or Hook.

"We need more firewood." Charming said looking at them.

"I'm going!" Emma jumped quickly, because she wanted some time alone.

"I'm coming with you." Hook said after her.

She looked at him then got up and went to the forest. She was nervous because she wanted to be alone, thinking at some things. One of them being the kiss she shared with Hook, and other was his face when he came back and saw her and Neal. He looked broken, and Emma couldn't understand why. She though that he didn't care what she does.

She felt him behind her, but he was very silent. Probably thinking at what happen last time when they were alone in the woods.

"You know. I could take some firewood alone."

"And why should I let you alone in the woods when Pan is here?"

"I could handle with that kid."

"Sure you can." he said almost whispering.

After this he fell silent and so did she. They stayed in silence, gathering some firewood for a while, until he spoke again.

"Are you happy Emma?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? That he is alive? That he is here?" Those were some good questions. Was she happy that Neal is alive?

" I-I don't know… Why?"

"Because you don't seem to be happy."

"I don't know if I'm happy. I mean, I'm happy that he is alive but…"

"But what?"

"But I know that he isn't here just to save Henry."

"I saw that."

And here it was again. That look. That look who said that he is hurt, that he's heart is broken.

"Hook… What happened with us it was…"

"No. I understand. It was a onetime thing. And now Neal is alive and I saw how happy he was when he kissed you. And I understand if you would want to tell me that it was a mistake. I challenged you."

"No you didn't. And that wasn't a mistake. I wanted to kiss you."

"But then you kissed him, love."

"He kissed me. I did not wanted that. Before you came, we separated because of me. And I really wanted to slap him, but something stopped me. And it didn't felt right when he kissed me. It didn't felt like what it felt when you kissed me."

Emma saw how he let his head down, looking at the ground and she couldn't understand why, until he spoke again.

"Emma. A long time ago, I destroyed his family, when Milah come with me. I won't do that again."

"You don't understand. Don't you?"

"Understand what?"

"This."

She grabbed him by his collar, like she done five days ago, and she pressed her lips on his. He responded immediately without hesitation. This kiss was better than first and this time she could felt what he really feel. Love. He was in love with her and and she began to fall for him more than ever.

Around them was silence and it felt really good. Being with him was right and better than anyone else. And this kiss was really intense.

When they needed air, they separated but their foreheads remained stocks and eyes closed.

"Emma. What was that, love?" He said breathless.

"Actions speak louder than words. What do you think it was?"

"Emma."

"Killian. I love him because he was the first person who loved me. But I'm not in love with him."

"Emma he loves you."

"But I don't. Killian. I can see what you feel for me. But I need to know…"

He stopped her with another kiss, shorter this time and full of love.

"Gods Emma. I love you. This is what you want to hear? I love you and I hate myself that I can't have you."

"But you can."

"No. And not just because of Neal."

"Then why?"

"Because your parents would never accept me."

"My mom was a princess who became a bandit and my father was a shepherd who became a prince when they met."

"But I'm a pirate who will remain a pirate."

"And I'm not a princess."

"You are a princess, Emma!"

"Then I'm a princess who is in love with a pirate!"

She yelled without thinking. Was she in love? Yes. Emma was in love with him. If she wasn't she wouldn't kissed him.

"What did you said?"

"What you heard. I'm in love with you Killian."

She couldn't say anything else because in just a second his lips were on hers, kissing her like that was their last kiss. Strong, intense, with a lot of love. A shiver ran down her spine and she didn't want to walk away. She put one hand on his shoulder and another in his hair. He, on the other hand, put his good arm in her hair and the other around her waist.

"I love you so much Emma." He breathed against her lips.

"I know. Now shut up."

She kissed him again this time forceful. And in that moment she knew that she wanted him, hard! She pushed him against a tree, but her back was the one who hit the tree. Now her back was pressed against the tree, and his lips were still on hers. She gasped and Killian takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together in sync. Emma's hand moved from his hair on his chest. She knows what she wants and she know that he want the same.

It wasn't the best place, but Emma was in worse places. She was prepared to unbuttoning his shirt when a voice interrupts her.

"Emma?"

It was Neal…

"Shit." Emma and Hook said in sync breathless.

"Neal…"

"So this is how you gather wood? My mom wasn't enough for you, Hook?"

"Neal let me explain."

"No! I can't believe what you do here! How could you? Henry is there with some freaking kids! And what do you do? You fuck with a pirate?"

"Neal! Don't you dare to speak with her like that!"

"Or what?"

"Neal you are an idiot! You have no right to judge me! Where have you been eleven years ago? When I was pregnant with your child? In Canada! Don't judge me for what I want and what I feel!"

"This is what you want Emma? A pirate? You know what he done to my family!"

"At least he came back for me! And he is helping me to save my son."

"I should never leave my dad! But I did this because I love you!"

"I love you to, but not in that way! I'm not in love with you anymore, Neal."

Neal didn't say anything. He just turned around and goes to the forest.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find my dad and my son! It's clear that you don't need me." And he just despairs in the woods.

"The others will have to know why he goes after Rumple." She said to Hook.

"Right. We'll tell them the truth only if you want this, Emma."

"Yes. They have to know. Regina already thinks that here is something between us, and my parents… Well they are my parents and they have to know."

"As you wish, love."

She smiled and then kissed him again. She didn't know what her parents will tell, but she knew one thing. He loves her, and she loves him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't touch Ariel**

_**They need a way to go back in Storybrooke!**_

_********__Please excuse me for my mistakes._

* * *

They were together again, all of them, Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, Regina, Hook, Neal, Rumple and Henry's new friend, Wendy. Now they wanted to go home, but they didn't know how. Neal's cave, the one in which they had his map, was destroyed when they killed Pan and light returned again in Neverland. Nobody knows why, but the cave was destroyed. Now they had a new problem. To find a new way to Storybrooke.

"We need a mermaid." Rumple said without any problem when they stayed near a lake.

"Why? How can a mermaid help us?" Emma asked carefully.

"We need her help if we want to go back in Storybrooke, dearie."

"How? That's a bad idea. Last time when we caught a mermaid, Emma almost drowned, Hook's ship was destroyed, and we almost killed each other." Charming said in a breath.

"Isn't my fault that our lovely Savior couldn't stay on the ship or that you almost killed each other. And I don't care about that ship. I told you we need a mermaid and if you want to go back in Storybrooke, you better listen to me."

"Those mermaids will kill us. All of us. What makes you believe that they will help?"

"Not all of them are like that. I know one who can help us. I think you know her, too, Regina."

"Wait. What mermaid?" Emma asked.

"Oh I think you heard about her. In The Land Without Magic, she is called The Little Mermaid. We, me and Regina, know her like Ariel."

"Ariel? You want to tell me that Ariel is real?"

"I really don't understand why you react like this. I thought you understood that every characters you read about when you were little, are actually real."

"I understood that, but this doesn't mean I can't be shocked."

"Sorry to interrupt. But you will stay away from Ariel, Crocodile. " Hook said with a threatening voice.

"What do you mean, pirate?"

"You heard me. Stay away from her." Hook said again, his voice being more dangerous.

"Let me guess. She is another conquest of yours?"

"Ariel is a friend."

"Like Tinkerbelle? Tell me pirate. How many women were in your life before or after Milah?"

"Gold this is not your problem. Really. Tell us why you need Ariel and maybe…"

"Good. Protect your boyfriend, Emma." Regina intervened between them.

"This, again Regina?"

"Wait. What did you said?" Neal asked even if he has no idea about what happened all this time with Emma, Hook, her parents and Regina.

"Not your business." Emma silenced him immediately.

"Okay…?"

"Back at our business, dearies. We need that mermaid and I will caught her even if your dear pirate agrees or not."

"No! You won't touch her!" This time Hook was closer of his old enemy.

Emma watched at them, while they were staring menacingly at one another. She was prepared to stop Hook if he would try to do something. But she wasn't prepared for what comes. In just some seconds Gold's hand was in Hook's chest.

"I should finish what I started long ago."

Regina took Henry and covered his eyes, while Snow covered Wendy's eyes. On the other hand Emma, Charming and Neal tried to stop Gold.

"Gold are you insane?" Emma cried at him.

"Gold let him go!" Charming said preparing his sword.

"Papa! No!"

"Who can stop me? You, Savior? Or maybe you, your Majesty?"

"Gold don't do this! Henry is here. Wendy is here. They are children who don't have to see how one of the persons who saved them, is killed by you!" Emma tried to make him give up and let Hook alone, but it doesn't work.

"Papa. Don't kill him. I understand you hate him, but if you do something like that, this won't make you a better person. You want me to give you a second chance? Prove that you deserve a second change."

"Bae…"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Gold said but after he removed his hand from Hook's chest, he moved from the right hand and in the next moment Hook flew through the air and landed in the water.

"Hook!" Emma and Charming cried in the same time.

There were some moments in which there was no sign of him but then Hook's hands appeared from the water and then his head.

He swam to shore and when he exist from the water he was wet from head to toe. From his hair falls water droplets and Emma could not take her eyes off him. He was stunning and she couldn't deny it.

She took her eyes from him only when she heard Regina talking and Emma was surprised to see that Regina was near her.

"Oh please. You want to tell me he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Regina."

"You can't take your eyes from him, Emma. I know what this is."

"This is nothing."

"Say what you want. But I know what I see."

With that Regina turned on her heels and wanted go back at the others but stopped and turned again to Emma whispering to her.

"Emma. I have to admit that Hook being all wet is a sexy image."

"What?"

"What?"

With that she turned again to the others saying "Come! Ariel isn't here. We will find another way to go home."

Emma wanted to go with them, but she heard Hook calling her name.

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"I know you tried to make him give up. You tried to stop him when he wanted to kill me."

"I didn't want Henry and Wendy to see you die. Not after you saved them."

"If you say so. Thank you anyway."

He looked at her and she saw what he wanted to do. She knew that he remembered the last time when she thanks him for saving her father. And she could see in his eyes what he wanted. But he was a gentleman, like he said long ago and he didn't move one single finger.

"So… You know Ariel?"

"Yes. Why? Are you jealous? Like you were on Think?"

"I wasn't…"

"Love. Open book. Remember?" She didn't say one word but his next words surprised her. "Ariel is someone from my past. To be more exactly, she is my mom."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
